bungiefandomcom-20200223-history
Group War: SA vs EB
Group War History: "The Great Spam War of '07" Please read the comment from TOM T 117 at the foot of this article, he discourages such activities and had matured since such events. Introduction: In 2007 a group conqueror Simon 5000 joined the group Spartans Alliance. The group had just over 200 members at the time and one would assume Simon saw it as an opportunity to own a group that was already functioning and had a fairly large user base. Simon tried to convince TOM T 117 to hand him full control in the group so that his friend (an alt) could then create a free professional website. It was without doubt the stupidest attempt at a take over ever conceived by man. In the EB (Earths Battlefield) vs SA War or “The Great Spam War of ‘07” (a title which TOM doesn't think is fitting as there was nothing great about it), TOM T 117 planned from the start to (one way or another) cause EB not to die from his own hand but instead make its members see the "truth" and make it collapse at their own accord. The spam war was just the beginning of a downward spiral, a way of bringing to light the poor leadership of EB. Tom gathered many followers (notably Spartan110, who whether he was truly on Tom's side or not proved a key part of the plan), Tom messaged the majority of EB members, sent in his own alts and spied upon his spies. He slowly learned who could be trusted and who could not and so he waited for what he knew would eventually happen; the members of EB would get sick of Simon and cause some upheaval. ---- Unfortunately after the takeover began The Great Spam War of ‘07 as Simon founded his own group Earths Battlefield as a way of rallying troops, TOM T 117 proceeded to join the group to tell the members about the falseness of their leader causing bad blood which inevitably resulted in Simon declaring war. Spartans Alliance was closed to group membership and throughout the ‘War’ and remained virtually spam free due to the vigilant moderators TOM T 117 had appointed and the rules laid out as to how to deal with a member on the join queue. Once war was announced members of SA, alts of TOM T 117 and Bornswavia as well as a couple of others spammed a good 6 pages of spam (the record during the war by SA members was 12) effectively as a warning to the EB group. Simon then closed EB but he made one fatal error. He was the only Admin, the only person who could perma-ban and boot. He also failed to give the moderators any tools but the ability to lock threads. His biggest error was the while the group was locked members could still be approved people in the joining queue. TOM T 117 who was now permanently banned saw this as a great opportunity to hit the group hard, he rallied troops once again and repeatedly spammed the group until the members pleaded a truce and surrendered, they were sick of Simon and his attitude and a mutiny was on the cards… It happened much quicker than expected; TheLightofSpeed, Simon's second-in-command kicked Simon from power via a security loophole and so Tom waited and watched EB become a dark place of constant arguments. It was now Tom began to step in. He offered solutions as to how SA could improve EB. He found it was very easy for people to understand his point of view and he found that as his activity increased he became a sort of "Knight in shining armor" for some of the EB members and became friends with some of its most respected members. This enabled him to slip into the council, which is ironic when considering how despised he was months before; even then he knew EB wouldn't last forever. Because of the raging arguments between members, TLOS decided to step down, which was another thing which proved to speed up Tom's efforts. Tom then decided to explain how he would manage EB, and convinced many people in the council to vote for him to be in office. It partially worked; he would have lost if he had not voted for himself and convinced others to vote for him. As the new leader of EB he offered hope but he knew his office would not last long, it was agreed at 2 weeks which he and others thought was too short a window during which time he booted alts to prove trustworthy, about 100 members of the groups 200 were kicked during the period which gives a sense of scale. When Tom's time expired, a new leader of EB was to be elected. He wanted it to be Sparten110 because he knew Spartan would let him secretly keep his full control and would be most likely to make a mistake that would crumple EB. However Kabcr was the favorite for new leader but that wouldn't do; Kabcr would be firm and things would take longer to reach collapse. The voting came about; Tom voted for Sparten110 but announced his vote as a vote for Kabcr; he later decided to shift this to a ‘vote’ for Sparten110 so in affect Tom got 2 votes for Spartan which proved enough to tip the scales, making Spartan leader. Tom then adjusted his role to Emotional Support and gave himself full control before handing over power to Spartan. He let Tom keep it as he believed Simon may try to take-over again; he was right. Simon took control but then Tom took it back with his full control account. There was uproar; the members had enough. Kabcr repeatedly posted "Remember" in the forums and Tom got the impression there was something going on. There was; a new group had been made titled "Frontline Earth" by Lord Aldamer. Purely on hunch Tom decided it was time to see if his own efforts had paid off. He decided to give Simon full control provided he would listen to the council and keep him (Tom) in Full Control to monitor him. He "accepted" so Tom gave him full control; he then proceeded to boot Tom which was perfect. Simon now had control of a collapsing group which now had no hope, he pretended to be annoyed and TLOS sent him a message inviting TOM T 117 to Frontline Earth; he was very happy that finally there was a group the same as EB but without Simon wanting it and he knew it would no longer be a political battle and instead a better place to be; an objective that he wanted to come about because of the war. On that very day the 12th of October it ended. EB’s most trusted left the group, their final words “Remember, remember the 12th of October” all of them blamed Simon for the collapse of EB and because of that SA was removed from the equation with the blame entirely on Simon’s shoulders. He announced the disbanding of EB and victory was finally Tom's. ---- Note from TOM T 117: "Yes in my days of immaturity on Bungie.net I caused a little chaos that went unnoticed by the masses of Bungie.net (thankfully, I don't really want a bad reputation). Now I would like everyone who reads this to know that I have no intention what so ever in repeating the war I had in good ol' '07. Group warfare is stupid, pointless and is not tolerated on Bnet so don't do it kids, be nice. Also thanks to the people who put this article together, nice job." ~ TOM T 117 Nov '08 Category:Bungie.net Category:Bungie Community